Luigi Bros' Mansion
by One-Trick Man
Summary: A deep, emotional tale revolving around the uniting of the Mario Bros. after a chain of devastating events caused them to separate for many decades. Rated T for the dark nature of the story, drugs, violence, alcohol, smoking, etc.


**Luigi loved his mansion, ever since it was vanquished of all of those pathetic ghouls, ghost, poltergeists, etc.**

 **Professor E. Gadd was a massive help to Luigi in many ways, he always was after Luigi moved out of the Bros. Pad.**

 **Mario & Luigi always fought you see. Something had changed about Mario since Peach died. He had turned to drugs, alcohol, smoking, etc. before his own brother.**

 **One day Mario crossed a line, and carelessly threw Luigi out of his house. Literally. So Luigi moved to his old, abandoned mansion - which E. Gadd helped to refurbish; and Mario was left in the outskirts of the Mushroom Kingdom... alone... with nobody to love or help him.**

 **Luigi however was happily enjoying luxury life with E. Gadd and his new 'Brobot', without a care in the world for saving his home from Bowser's tyranny or his brother.**

 **However, when, 3 days ago, Luigi received a telegram that claimed that his brother had been brutally murdered by Bowser's hands, he was devastated.**

 **He returned to the Mushroom Kingdom, which was now in ruins as nobody was there to save it, to join the depressed Toads in Mario's funeral. Everything went smoothly during the ceremony, but during the time in which mourners tucked into some nice tea and cake, something terrifying happened.**

 **Luigi re-entered the ceremony hall to say one final farewell to the world's former greatest hero, and was shocked at what he found. Inside the coffin where Mario supposedly lay, there was naught but a single glove! Empty, with no blood, dirt, or anything. Just a glove.**

 **Traumatized by his discovery, Luigi returned home to his beloved mansion with many thousands of queries as to how that happened, why it happened and what happened. His anger and confusion drove him to insanity after a while and he sadly destroyed a malfunctioning Brobot. Luckily, that was the only physical effect that insanity gave him.**

 **And then, another shock struck Luigi...**

 **And that is where we begin this great** **tale...**

* * *

*BANG! BANG! BANG!*

Luigi spun round from his armchair beside the fireplace, and gazed at his nearby front-door with a frightened expression.

"W-W-H-Who is it?" he murmured, slowly creeping up to the door. The closest he received to a response was a muffled groan of agony. He looked through the peep-hole and gasped at what he saw. A messy, red hat with a red M in the centre on a patch of white.

"M-M-M-M-Mario?" he stammered, slowly opening the door. As soon as his hand touched the smooth, glass door knob, the door flung open and a filthy, drunk Mario collapsed onto the floor...

"Luigi? Ooooh..." he moaned, failing to stand up straight. Luigi stared at him in uttermost shock, horror and confusion. Mario eventually raised to his feet and lifted up his bottle of alcohol; having been completely disorientated, he accidently allowed the last few drops of his alcohol to spill and trickle down his muddy overalls. The door was slammed shut by wind behind them as a ferocious storm closed in on the mansion.

"Mario, what-a the hell are-a you doing-a here-a?!" Luigi exclaimed, "I thought-a you were dead-a!"

"Listen Luigi, I don't-a have-a much time..." Mario muttered. Luigi led him to the warm fire in his living room, completely oblivious to his surroundings. As Mario sat down, he thanked Luigi, and Luigi noticed something even MORE strange about him since the last time they met. It was like Luigi had found an entirely new emotion placed on Mario's face. An emotion that represented some cross between solemnness and desperation.

"Okay, so here's-a what happened..." began Mario.

"I faked-a my death 3-a days ago, Luigi. I let-a Bowser take over the Mushroom-a Kingdom on-a purpose. Why? Because I'm-a going to murder-a him when he least expects it. I'm-a going to torture him and burn-a him and make-a him scream-a for mercy. In-a short, I-a plan to wreak-a havoc on-a Koopa Castle. I've-a been planning this for-a years. I never wanted to kick-a you out, little bro-a. I had-a to do it to trick-a Bowser. Even-a my alcoholism plays a significant-a role in-a this mission. I'm-a sorry Luigi, and if-a you'll forgive-a me, I would also like-a to ask-a you one-a more favour: I need-a to stay here for a while-a. If I return to the Mushroom-a Kingdom with-a bad-a timing, my cover will-a be blown-a. So, will-a you help me? You're-a my last-a hope..." Mario explained.

Luigi gazed into his eyes, noticing a twinkle that signalled genuine desperation. Although he practically despised his big brother, he still loved him dearly, deep, down inside. Mario received a slight nod of acceptance from him and smiled happily.

"Thank-a you bro, I never-a wanted this to-a happen, but after Peach-a... y'know," he choked, "I had-a no choice..." he concluded.

Luigi smiled too and walked out of the room. Mario pondered over what he could be doing. The drugs and alcohol affecting his brain caused him to picture terrifying scenes of Luigi returning to brutally murder him with bizarre weapons like chainsaws and muskets, but Luigi only really returned with a harmless cup of hot chocolate and a small rug for warmth.

"Here," he said, handing Mario the cup and the rug. After that, a very surprised and happy Professor E. Gadd joined the re-united Super Mario Bros in a night of fun, catching-up, jokes, snacks and banter. Eventually, Mario found himself sleeping soundly in one of the hundreds of guest rooms upstairs, while Prof. E. Gadd returned to his underground garage beneath the mansion and Luigi took a nap with his polterpuppy by the fireplace.

For the first time in many decades, everyone in (or under) that mansion was at peace.


End file.
